A Promise Amongst Winchesters
by InzanityFirez
Summary: Sammy is having a nightmare, but that's not a problem.  Because John and Dean are there to chase it away, and kick some butt if necessary.  Weechester!Fluffery.


**So, I wrote this flashback for another story of mine, but it seemed like it might make a cute little bit of fluffy one-shot. It's nothin' fancy, but it oozes adorable Winchester-fluff. So do enjoy, and leave me verbal reviews, and I adore you all endlessly. XD P.S. I'm part of Team-John-Is-Not-A-Heartless-Bastard...so...yeah. XD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Fire. Fire everywhere. And something foul in his mouth, what was that taste? And bright, yellow eyes in the darkness. Memories just beyond his reach, but close enough to the surface to torment his sleeping mind. So three-year old Sam, understanding none of it, screamed._

"Sammy! Sam!" A voice was urgent in his ear, persistent and familiar, and the three-year old snapped awake with a lunge on instinct as small arms gripped his brother tightly.

Seven-year old Dean held the toddler close, squeezing the small, trembling form against his own scrawny chest as he stroked his hair and rocked him, whispering soothingly all the while. He'd heard his brother's scream and come running, just like he always had, and just like he always would. Dean took care of Sammy, his baby brother.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy...it's okay...I'm here...s'okay, Sammy..." Dean soothed, and the boy sobbed and gave a watery hiccup against his shoulder. The older boy scrunched his nose when Sam wiped his nose on Dean's shirt and snuffled against his shoulder, but he didn't pull away, instead he held Sam tighter and let him do what he needed to.

"Bad, Dee..." Sam whimpered, in reference to his dream. He'd learned to pronounce 'Dean' more or less, but they'd noted that he seemed to prefer 'Dee' much the way Dean preferred 'Sam' or 'Sammy'.

John was in the doorway and had paused to let Dean comfort Sam a bit before he stepped in and took a spot beside the boys on the bed.

"Daddy!" The boy tugged away from Dean to launch himself at John, who scooped the boy up and held him close as he stroked his hair.

"Bad dream, kiddo?" John's voice was in one of it's rare, softer moments as he stroked Sam's hair and the boy turned his snuffling to his father's chest.

"Mmhmm." Sam gave a mumbled affirmative as he whimpered again, and Dean rubbed his hand up and down against Sam's back.

"What was the dream about?" John asked gently.

Sam just whimpered and shook his head, and whispered. "Bad."

John and Dean exchanged a silent glance before Dean ran his fingers through Sammy's small mop of hair. "It's okay, Sammy, I promise. We won't let anythin' bad getcha." Sam shot Dean a still-troubled look and Dean added with a confident smile as he brushed his knuckles against Sam's cheek- "If anythin' tries, we'll kick their butts."

"Promise?" The toddler repeated the word carefully, like he thought getting it wrong would mean that he wouldn't get the promise.

"We promise." John confirmed as he kissed Sam's head, and started to lay him down. But the boy's small fists were clenched in his shirt and he sighed softly before he gave in to the inevitable and wrapped an arm around Sam and motioned Dean over into his other one. Dean eagerly clambered up and scooched his way into John's free arm, and the boys found themselves on either side of their father.

Sam snuggled in and then his little head poked up as he sniffled. "Dee?"

"I'm here, Sammy." The older boy reassured him as he slid his hand across John's stomach and held Sam's small hand lightly.

Sam gripped it back and gave a wobbly smile. "Love Dee an' Daddy.." the toddler burrowed into John's side, and both John and Dean smiled.

"Love ya too, Sammy."

"I love you both...very much.." John said gruffly, but softly as he tightened his grip on his boys a bit as he settled in. He could hold off on research till the morning, for now, his little boy needed him and Dean could use a good rest himself.

Dean and Sam smiled, their hands still gripped together in the dark motel room, and John allowed himself a vague smile as he drifted off to sleep, the first peaceful sleep he'd had in months, just sleeping as a family. And that night, and many after, Sam had no more nightmares, and nothing bad troubled him.

His Daddy and his big brother would kick their butts, after all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mmm. Shameless fluffery. John is awesome, Dean is amazingtastic, and Sam's just all snuggle-snuffley. XD And hopefully the end line elicited a chuckle or two. XD And before you tell me 'hey, they never said Sam had those nightmares' One, poetic license. Two, he's a kid, he's gonna have nightmares-nightmares he doesn't even really remember when he's wee young and has less memories to draw on, and it seems fitting that it's about those things. So there. In case anyone was having that thought. XD Lurve, Witchy~**


End file.
